


You dork

by Lynn1998



Series: Trans-former moi [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post Reveal, Trans Adrien, adrien is a dork, dorky snapchats, ladyblog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette receives some snapchat messages that leave her flabbergasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You dork

"I can't believe I actually got a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing! This is so going on my blog everyone is gonna freak!" Alya exclaimed as she grinned down at her phone.

"H-how did you get that again?" Marinette asked feeling a little nauseous. She was certain no one had seen them.

"I caught them right after the fight. They usually do that fist bump thing, but oh my god you should've seen it Ladybug totally pulled him down for a kiss it was so cute!" Alya squeaked with excitement. Marinette instantly regretted her spontaneous romantic integrity.

"Oh…can I see the photo?" She asked.

"Okay, but only for a second. I haven't posted it to my blog yet," Alya allowed and held up the phone for her to see. Marinette leaned in to see it better and "accidentally" fell face first into Alya's phone and grabbed it as she hit the ground of her hard bedroom floor.

"Oof!" She grunted and quickly deleted the photo as Alya rushed to help her up.

"C'mon girl, you can't be that clums-OH MY GOD DID YOU DELETE IT!" Alya freaked out.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't meant to," Marinette lied rather convincingly.

"OH DRAT! WHO KNOWS IF I'LL EVER…hold on is your nose bleeding?" Alya questioned examining her friends face.

"Huh?" Marinette reached up and felt blood start to drip under her nose.

"Oh shoot, it is," she said looking down at the scarlet drops on her fingers.

"Here, wipe it up with a tissue," Alya urged while shoving a box of tissues from Marinette's desk in to her hands.

"Oh, um-" before she could reach for a tissue her friend had already pulled one out and promptly wiped up the mess on her face. Marinette giggled and took the tissue from Alya's hand.

"Oh, Alya. I swear you act like my mother," she smiled and wiped away the blood herself. Alya rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but her attention was directed else where. Marinette's phone buzzed in her back pocket, so she handed Alya the box of tissues to pull it out and open it.

"Let me guess, handsome boy wants to talk to you," Alya teased. Marinette giggled and blushed.

"No, it's a snapchat," Marinette told her as she opened her phone and clicked the app.

"Oh really? Must be a cat he found. His story is filled with those. The caption is always a bunch of exclamation points," Alya rambled.

"He is quite the cat person," Marinette agreed and opened the picture.

     She nearly fainted when the image filled her phone screen. Adrien had taken a mirror selfie with what looked like freshly washed hair in his bathroom. His arm was flexed in a masculine pose and he was shirtless with paw print emoji stickers covering his chest. The caption read "how's it look?" completed with the muscly arm emoji. She barely got her fingers to move to take a screenshot just before it ended and shoved the next snap in her face. It was a similar pose except with ladybug emojis in place of the paw prints and his bottom lip between his teeth instead of his sly smirk. This time the caption read "officially 4 1/2 years on T." Marinette could feel all the blood rushing to her face as she let her nose continue to drip down the front of her shirt. She took another screenshot while gawking at her boyfriend displayed on her screen.

"Mari? You're making a mess, what did he send you?" Alya asked as she wiped the blood off her face and dabbed at her shirt.

"N-Nothing!" Marinette stuttered as she closed the snap. Alya cocked a brow at her.

"Really? You took a screenshot of nothing?" She questioned skeptically.

"Uh…no! H-he sent me a picture of a cat," she lied. Alya put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"It's dark outside, why is he outside at this hour?"

"I-it's inside."

"Ugh, I'm gonna go get you a wet washcloth," Alya grumbled and stomped downstairs.

     Marinette quickly looked down at her phone, ready to respond when she saw another message from him pop up. She had no idea if she was prepared for this one either. Cautiously, she opened the snap and was relieved to see he had put on a shirt. But instead of impossibly hot the picture was incredibly adorable. He had his towel over his head and looked like he was laughing while Plagg was peeking out from under he dense white fabric. This time it said "wow, saved both of them?" Marinette turned red as she remembered he could see when she screenshot his pictures. How pathetic.

     She held up her phone to take a picture of her bloody nose and tissue with a pout on her face. She quickly typed her response of "don't surprise me like that Alyas here." As she hit send Alya had returned with a damp towel and quickly attended to her face.

"It didn't get worse did it?" She asked wiping away the dried blood on her upper lip and chin. Marinette laughed.

"I'm fine, don't worry," she assured her.

"How's the bae?"

"He's killing me," Marinette mumbled as Alya wiped at her lip.

"Really? How?

"He sent me shirtless pics," she admitted.

"Is that what you were screenshotting?" She questioned with a smile.

"I have a right. He's my boyfriend," Marinette defended. Alya giggled.

"You guys are so cute," she said as Adrien's response popped up on her screen.

     Her first response was to laugh down at the image. Adrien stood in his bathroom again taking a mirror selfie with one of his legs on the counter and holding up a peace sign with his other hand. Thankfully he still had his shirt on and he had gone in with the drawing feature in the app to draw a pair of sunglasses over his face. The caption read "srry, this better?"

"You okay girl?" Alya asked as Marinette took another screenshot laughing uncontrollably. She held up her phone for Alya to see who also ended up laughing hard.

"What the fuck? Oh my god," Alya howled with laughter. Marinette giggled and laughed even harder when she opened up another message from him. He was in the same pose with the peace sign over his chest as the caption read "gotta keep that male model image."

"Oh my god, he is such a dork," Alya giggled looking over her phone. Marinette nodded.

"You have no idea," she grinned. The two girls took a selfie together sticking out their tongues and scrunching their faces. She typed up the caption "you dork," and quickly sent it off.

"Oh damn, it's getting late. I should be getting home," Alya said as she checked her own phone.

"Really? What time is it?" Marinette murmured searching for the time on her own phone.

"Uh, about 8:30. I'll call my mom to pick me up. I've got some serious explaining to do to my followers who were expecting a Ladybug and Chat Noir kiss tonight," she said instantly making Marinette feel guilty.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, I shouldn't have let you seen it," Alya replied tapping her nose.

     The two girls decided to wait for Alya's mom down in the bakery. They mostly decided to wait there to eat the few left over baked goods that didn't get sold to customers. Although they didn't have much time to eat a lot since Alya's mother arrived barely five minutes later. Marinette and her mom and dad waved goodbye as Alya hopped off in to her mothers car and they drove off. After she was gone Marinette said goodnight to her parents and returned up to her room to find a couple notifications from Adrien's snapchat.

     He had sent a message over the chat asking if Alya was gone yet, and another picture.  
She opened it to see him standing in front of his mirror again with his hand ruffling his hair. His shirt was once again absent from his body while a grin was plastered on his face. This time heart emojis covered his chest while leaving everything else free for her to see. Her eyes widened at the faint happy trail leading down in to his shorts and how fit he was. Below the hearts was his caption, and she blushed when she read it.

"I'm your dork."


End file.
